


Norgamasch

by Aldeen



Category: Das Schwarze Auge | The Dark Eye (Roleplaying Game), Drakensang
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Guilt
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22529275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aldeen/pseuds/Aldeen
Summary: Ardo vom Eberstamm ist tot. Und Forgrimm hat es nicht verhindern können...[Fanfiktion/Charakterstudie zu dem Spiel 'Drakensang']
Relationships: Ardo vom Eberstamm & Forgrimm





	Norgamasch

Fogrimm fühlte sich, als ob ein Dolch in sein Herz gestossen worden war. Der Mund des jungen Wachmanns bewegte sich, doch seine Worte konnten die rote Wolke aus Trauer nicht durchdringen, die sich um Forgrimms Geist gelegt hatte. Die Trauer, durch die nur ein Gedanke pulsierte.

 _Ardo war tot._

Unwillkürlich griff er zu seiner Axt.  
"Verschwinde", bellte er den nervösen Mann an, seine Stimme fremd und fern klingend. Nur Ardo hätte das leichte Zittern in seiner Stimme gehört. Doch Ardo würde seine Stimme nie wieder hören. 

Wie er zum Hafen gekommen war, wusste er nicht mehr. Nur sein schneller Atem verriet ihm, dass er wohl gerannt war. Mit wackligen Schritten trat er auf den Steg. Er hatte den grossen, roten Fleck schon von weitem gesehen. Seine Bewegungen waren automatisch, abgehakt, doch sie trugen ihn immer näher an den grässlichen roten Fleck, obwohl er ihn nicht sehen wollte, nicht wahrnehmen wollte, was er bedeutete.  
Er blickte hinunter auf die Lache aus Blut, in der sein alter Freund gestorben war. Sie hatten seine Leiche abtransportiert, doch Forgrimm konnte noch einen Handabdruck aus Blut auf dem Steg ausmachen. Er musste gekämpft haben.  
Bis zu diesem Moment war es Forgrimm vorgekommen, als ob er in einem dieser grässlichen Albträume gefangen war, die er als junger Zwerg ein paar Mal gehabt hatte, bevor er sich an das Knirschen von Knochen gewöhnt hatte. Er hatte erwartet, dass Ardo ihn gleich aufwecken würde, ihm sagen würde, dass das Frühstück bereit war und dass er die Erinnerung mit einem Hellen Ferdoker herunterspülen konnte. Sie würden lachen, lachen über Forgrimms Traum und Ardo würde Wirrwosch bitten, noch ein paar Würste mehr zu braten.  
Doch nun, in dem leichten Nieselregen, der über Ferdok niederging, sank Forgrimm, Sohn des Ferolax, auf dem Steg auf die Knie und schrie seinen Schmerz in den dunklen Himmel.

 _Es war seine Schuld._

Forgrimm machte sich nichts vor. Wäre er mitgegangen, hätte er doch bloss darauf beharrt, dann wäre Ardo nicht gestorben. Hätte er sich doch bloss ein wenig mehr gesträubt, etwas mehr protestiert, dann hätte Ardo mit den Augen gerollt, doch hätte ihm mit einem Lächeln bedeutet, ihm zu folgen. _Du bist unverbesserlich!_ hätte Ardo gesagt, doch es wären nicht seine letzten Worte gewesen.  
Forgrimm konnte sich nicht erinnern, was Ardos letzte Worte an ihn gewesen waren. Sollte man sich nicht an so etwas erinnern, hätte er diese letzten Worte nicht ein Leben lang mit sich herumtragen sollen? Doch Forgrimm wusste sie nicht mehr und aus diesem Grund wuchs seine Scham und sein Schmerz noch mehr.  
Auf dem Steg führte er seine Axt an sein Kinn. Er hatte nicht überlegen müssen, es war die einzige Möglichkeit. Seine Scham sass so tief, dass es ihn nicht interessierte, ob die ganze Welt sie sehen konnte. Sie musste es sehen.  
Sie mussten wissen, dass er versagt hatte. Dass er Ardo nicht hatte retten können, obwohl er es ihm vor so vielen Götterläufen geschworen hatte. Dass er sein Leben für ihn geben würde.  
Mit leeren Blick sah er auf die grauen Barthaare, die der Fluss davontrug. So wie Borons Schwingen Ardo davongetragen hatten. 

_Es war seine Schuld._

Wirrwosch schlug die Hände vor sein Gesicht, als Forgrimm eintrat und wandte eilig den Blick ab. "Bei Angrosch", hauchte der Verwalter, doch er wagte es nicht mehr Forgrimm anzusehen. Forgrimm hätte ihn gern geschlagen, hätte ihm gern einen Grund gegeben, entsetzt zu sein. Doch er war zu erschöpft und stieg bloss mit schweren Schritten die Treppe hinauf.  
Doch er hatte sein Zimmer noch nicht erreicht, als sein Blick auf die Tür zu Ardos Arbeitszimmer fiel. Und mit einem Mal war dieser Schmerz so unerträglich, dass Forgrimm glaubte, es zerreisse sein Herz. Und noch bevor er es wusste, rannte er wieder. 

Er spürte, wie die Faust mit seinem Kiefer kollidierte und stolperte ein paar Schritte zurück. "Isss das aalles wass du kaannst?", lallte er wütend, die Worte durch einen Mundvoll Blut spuckend, ein pulsierender Schmerz in seinem Gesicht, den sein alkoholisierter Geist nicht ganz einordnen konnte. Er wollte diesen Schmerz, wollte das Blut schmecken und die Knochen unter seinen Fäusten bersten spüren.  
Für einen Moment war sein Gegner nicht der muskulöse Kellner des Flinken Frettchens, sondern es war ein Unbekannter. Ein Unbekannter, an dessen Händen Ardos Blut klebte.  
Und Forgrimm liess seinem Schmerz freien Lauf.

 _Es war seine Schuld._

Auch wenn die Menschen nicht wussten, welche tiefe Bedeutung der Schandbart hatte, sie wussten dennoch, was passiert war. Wer er war. Dass er versagt hatte. Und jeden mitleidigen Blick, den sie ihm zuwarfen, verwandelte Forgrimm bloss in einen weiteren Humpen Helles.  
Alles, nur nicht nachdenken müssen.  
Er konnte sich an die Tage (Wochen? Monate?) nicht mehr genau erinnern. Alles war ein einziger Schlieren von grauen Steinmauern und hölzernen Tavernen. Er war nicht mehr in Ardos Anwesen zurückgegangen seit dem ersten Tag, da war er sich ziemlich sicher. Wie hätte er es verkraften können? Er konnte es nicht ertragen, in dem Haus zu sein, das so sehr Ardo war, das sein Antlitz auf seinen Bildern hatte und die Räume beherbergte, in denen sie so viel gelacht hatten. Wie sollte er das ertragen?

 _"Komm mit mir"_ , sagte die Person vor ihm. _"Wir finden Ardos Mörder. Wir bringen ihn zur Strecke."_  
Das Dunkle Spezial brannte immer noch unangenehm in Forgrimms Kehle, doch sein Geist wurde immer klarer.  
_Ardo._ Wieder dieser Stich, dieses tiefe Brennen. Doch als ob diese Worte einen längst erlöscht geglaubten Funken in Forgrimms Inneren entzündet hätte, entflammte zum ersten Mal seit Ardos Tod auch ein feuriger Stolz in seiner Brust.  
Er hatte Ardo nicht beschützt. Er hatte ihn nicht vor seinem Tod bewahrt. Doch nun würde er ihn rächen. Er würde ihn rächen, selbst wenn er mit seinem eigenen Leben bezahlen würde.  
Er löste seine Axt von seinem Rücken. Seine Axt, mit der er Ardo zur Seite gestanden war. Seine Axt, mit der er seine Schande für die Welt sichtbar gemacht hatte. Seine Axt, die er mit dem Blut von Ardos Mörders tränken würde.  
_"Ka baskan draxin!"_  
  
_Es war seine Pflicht._

**Author's Note:**

> Drakensang ist seit meiner Kindheit mein absolutes Lieblingsspiel und endlich bin ich dazu gekommen, eine kleine Fanfiktion dazu zu schreiben. Ich muss gestehen, dass Forgrimm schon damals mein Liebling war (Nicht nur wegen meinem Lieblingssprecher Peter Groeger (Ruhe in Frieden)) und ich besonders seine Freundschaft mit Ardo sehr berührend finde, als ich Drakensang und Drakensang am Fluss der Zeit mal wieder gespielt habe. Vielleicht kommen ein paar weitere Kapitel mit anderen Charakteren dazu, namentlich Kladdis und Cuano, die ja auch eine enge Beziehung zu Ardo hatten, obwohl Forgrimm sichtlich am meisten getroffen war von dessen Tod.
> 
> Norgamasch ist in-universe zwergisch und bedeutet "Liebe und Treue", was meiner Meinung nach die Beziehung zwischen Forgrimm und Ardo sehr gut beschreibt.


End file.
